Wolf From The East
by Iris Starwind
Summary: AyaKou A strange wolf demon stumbles over Ayame as she's spying er.. "studying" a VERY vulnerable Kouga. Who IS this stranger who looks so much like...?


Oh goody! A new Inuyasha fic! Well, this one isn't really Inuyasha, but more  
  
of an Ayame/Kouga fanfic. What can I say, I was inspired. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fur on Kouga's tail bristled slightly in warning. He turned sharply to   
  
his left, as if sensing the presence of an intruder. An unwelcome, uninvited  
  
intruder. His bright blue eyes narrowed in suspicion and his hands halted on  
  
his chest, leaving thin trails of water dripping down his lean body. His   
  
hair rested damply on his shoulders, unbound from the usual ponytail. He  
  
sniffed delicately, searching for a different, outside smell.   
  
(Hmm.. wolves. No humans.. or other demons..)  
  
Kouga stood still for a second then gave a casual shrug to no one in   
  
particular, signaling to any intruder that he frankly didn't give a damn,   
  
and calmly resumed his bathing.  
  
[  
  
[  
  
[  
  
It was funny, really. Water moved much slower than could be believed.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, sliding down one long expanse of golden, tan skin,   
  
then lazily dripping to another muscle, lovingly carressing each dip and   
  
curve with such thoroughness, and he never noticed.  
  
Oh, but she did. She DID.  
  
She knew Kouga would wring her neck had he caught her there. Would yell at   
  
her for spying. Well, she wasn't REALLY spying at all. Ayame just happened  
  
by, that's all. She had planned to come here.. yes, to er.. pick berries or   
  
something like that, she forgot now. Wonder why.  
  
Ayame watched Kouga resume bathing. Did he miss her scent, or did he think  
  
it was someone else? Maybe he just didn't care. She had to squelch a quick  
  
thrill from inching its way up her spine; of course he would care. Kouga   
  
never liked to be taken for the fool.  
  
The green in her eyes darkened.  
  
More water.  
  
The breath caught in her throat and she temporarily lost her senses. Ayame  
  
had never seen Kouga without his armor before now, so strong and so.. well..  
  
NAKED.  
  
Ayame mentally smacked herself, she was acting like Ginta and Hakkaku for   
  
crying out loud! However, she couldn't tear her gaze away from such a sight.  
  
She watched the water drip down Kouga's back. His hair was absolutely   
  
drenched.. she thought it looked rather nice down.  
  
Ok, so she thought it looked dead sexy, so what?  
  
More water found its way sliding down Kouga's torso, and Ayame felt her   
  
throat catch. How many times had she imagined being held by Kouga.. his   
  
strong arms holding her protectively against his hard chest? He would  
  
whisper sweet words in her ear, running his hand through her hair and  
  
making her feel horribly small and fragile against him. Oh yes, he could   
  
break her, he could be her undoing. Kouga would tilt up her chin gently,  
  
his incredibly blue, blue eyes meeting hers and melting her to nothing.  
  
Then, just when she thought she was putty in his hands, he would bring his  
  
mouth to hers, sealing the promise he made so long ago, and reduce her to  
  
a puddle of water at his feet.  
  
To be water right now, though..  
  
Ayame shifted her feet restlessly beneath her. Damn, she was uncomfortable!  
  
But, it was worth it, of course. How many times would she get to see Kouga  
  
in such a vulnerable state? Hah.  
  
She should run. Right now before Kouga caught her scent and came charging   
  
through the woods, fire in his eyes and anger at his heels. That might not  
  
be such a bad thing, though..  
  
Ayame giggled. Oops.  
  
[  
  
[  
  
[  
  
(Yup, thought so.)  
  
He could smell him nearby, that arrogant demon he was. His aura was hard   
  
to miss.  
  
The tall wolf demon stalked through the woods, anger driving him through   
  
the brush and thorns. Hell, what did he care? Kouga was going to whoop his  
  
ass anyway. So much for his new pelt.  
  
He pushed back his sandy brown ponytail, annoyed. Too hot out. The heat   
  
always got to him, just fueled his fury, so to speak. And boy, did he   
  
have fury.  
  
The demon pushed relentlessly ahead, not caring if a thorn struck his   
  
cheek or a rock hurt the tender flesh on the inside of his foot. He had  
  
vowed to himself, and to the few left in his tribe, that he would forge   
  
ahead and confront the only demon he could never really defeat.  
  
Many would say his was a foolhardy mission.  
  
He would say it was er... noble! Yes, noble was he.  
  
So very noble, indeed, that when he tripped over the figure crouched  
  
behind a bush, not one curse did he utter. He merely stared. 


End file.
